Théâtre à Seigaku
by Julia Rowel
Summary: Les joueurs de Seigaku se voient forcés de participer à une pièce de théâtre. Plus exactement... Un conte de fées !
1. Distribution des rôles

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (encore heureux)

**Chapitre 1 : Distribution des rôles**

Tout a commencé par une belle journée, il y'a quelques jours, sur les courts de Seigaku...

"NANI ?!!"

L'équipe de tennis (sauf Tezuka, évidemment) s'était récriée dans un ensemble parfait.

"On doit faire QUOI ?!" s'exclama Momoshiro.

"Jouer dans une pièce de théâtre", répéta calmement Ryûzaki-sensei. "Une vieille amie m'a demandée cette faveur pour son comité de soutien."

"On pourrait pas plutôt jouer un match ?" râla Echizen.

"Ryôma, un match n'intéresserait que les passionnés ou vos familles. Une pièce de théâtre touchera plus de monde !"

"Mais on ne sait même pas ce que va jouer", se plaignit Eiji.

"La pièce de théâtre vous sera fournie, ainsi que les costumes."

Il y'eut un silence dubitatif. Enfin, affichant un optimisme à toute épreuve, Fuji dit :

"Remarque... Ca pourrait être intéressant, non ?"

Soupir général.

"De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix..."

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, les joueurs de Seigaku prirent connaissance de la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?" lança Momo.

"Un conte... de fées... ? On va jouer un conte de fées ?!!" s'exclama Eiji.

"C'est bien ça", confirma la coach. "Et mon amie m'a expressément demandé que les rôles principaux soient tenus par les regulars."

"NANI ?!!!" s'exclamèrent les concernés (sauf Tezuka, comme toujours)

Derrière eux, les autres membres du club poussèrent un léger soupir de soulagement.

"Bien sûr," continua Ryûzaki-sensei, "il restera quelques rôles pour les autres, et il faudra également s'occuper de l'éclairage, des décors, etc..."

"C'est moins pire que d'avoir à jouer un rôle", murmura un junior.

Certains hochèrent la tête discrètement.

"Bien !" lança l'entraîneuse. "Occupons-nous de distribuer les rôles !"

Inui prit le script :

"Hum... Le rôle principal : le Prince."

Tout le monde se tourna vers Tezuka.

"Capitaine, ça te conviendra à merveille !" lança Momoshiro.

"Tu seras parfait pour jouer un prince", fit Eiji.

Sans commentaire, Tezuka se contenta de hocher la tête. Inui nota « Prince : Tezuka » sur son carnet. Puis il passa au rôle suivant :

"Second rôle principal : la Princesse."

Cette fois, tous les regards convergèrent vers Fuji.

"Fuji ! lança Kikumaru. Tu serais super en Princesse !"

Le tensai sourit à son ami (bon, il est tout le temps en train de sourire, donc ça fait pas grosse différence) et lui dit :

"Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas ? Je t'y verrais bien."

"Non !"

"Fuji-senpai ! C'est à toi que le rôle convient le mieux !" trancha Momoshiro.

"Hm... Après tout, pourquoi pas ?"

Inui nota cette fois « Princesse : Fuji » sur son carnet.

"Passons au rôle suivant : le Rival."

"Je vais le faire !" s'écria Momo. "Comme ça, je pourrais battre Tezuka-bucho" !

"Euh... Mais Momo, tu perds contre lui !" fit Eiji.

"Hein ?! Bon, tant pis, ce sera quand même marrant comme rôle !"

Inui marqua « Rival : Momoshiro », et passa au rôle suivant :

"Le Monstre Reptilien..."

Momo se tourna vers son rival :

"Hé, mamushi ! C'est tout à fait toi, ça !"

"Shh... La ferme !"

"Kaidoh," reprit Inui, toujours calme. "Je te donne le rôle ?"

"Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon !"

Inui nota « Monstre Reptilien : Kaidoh » et continua :

"Le sage..."

"Oishi ! Ca te ressemble comme rôle !" lança Eiji.

"D'accord", répondit simplement le concerné.

Inui nota « Sage : Oishi ».

"Le Nain..."

Tous les regards avaient convergé vers Ryôma :

"O'chibi !"

"Echizen !" lança le spécialiste des dunk.

"Pourquoi moi ?"

"Parce que tu es le plus petit et de toute façon, c'est un ordre de tes senpais !" s'écrièrent Momo et Eiji en chœur.

Echizen se tut, légèrement boudeur, et Inui nota « Nain : Echizen ».

"Le Roi des Lutins..."

"Nya ! Je veux ce rôle !" lança joyeusement l'acrobate.

"Ca te conviendra à merveille, Eiji-senpai !"

Sans plus de commentaire, Inui nota « Roi des Lutins : Kikumaru ».

"Le Géant..."

"Kawamura-senpai, ce rôle t'irait bien !"

"Hmm... Je ne sais pas trop..."

"Ce n'est pas le pire des rôles, Taka-san."

"Bon, d'accord..."

Inui nota « Géant : Kawamura » et termina :

"Il ne reste plus que la Sorcière... Je vais prendre ce rôle."

Il nota « Sorcière : Inui » et ferma son carnet.

"Bien. Prenez chacun vos scripts et commencez à réviser chez vous. La première répétition aura lieu demain."

"OK !"

* * *

**Notes** : soyez indulgents c'est ma première fic ! Et pour ce qui est de la pièce de théâtre, elle est de ma propre invention !

**Mots japonais :**

Nani ? : quoi ?

Tensai : prodige (surnom donné à Fuji)

O'chibi : bébé (surnom donné à Echizen)

Voila si j'ai oublié des mots n'hésitez pas à demander !


	2. Avant le grand spectacle

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Prince of Tennis ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter…

**Note de l'auteur** : Oups ! Désolée pour le retard !! Je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire pendant ces dernières semaines. Enfin bon voila enfin la suite…

Au passage, je tiens à remercier Phénice qui m'a donné des idées pour ce chapitre. Thank you !

**Chapitre 2 : Avant le grand spectacle**

Le lendemain, à la répétition…

En attendant la coach, tout le monde potassait en silence son texte, le découvrant parfois avec bouderie (il suffisait de voir la mine maussade d'Echizen) ou avec joie (comme Eiji, qui paraissait ravi). Certains étaient indéchiffrables (devinez de qui je parle !), mais ce qui faisait le plus peur, c'était l'expression maléfique d'Inui. Nul doute qu'il mijotait quelque chose de diabolique (quelque chose qui allait sûrement mijoter dans son chaudron de sorcière, d'ailleurs).

"C'est bien, tout le monde est là !" lança la coach à son entrée. "Nous allons pouvoir commencer !"

"Sensei !"

"Oui, Momoshiro ?"

"Dans combien de temps on va jouer ?"

"Une semaine."

"Une semaine ?!!" s'écrièrent les regulars.

"Mon amie m'a prévenu en retard, donc je compte sur vous pour travailler sérieusement."

"Mais une semaine pour apprendre le script, c'est trop court-nya !"

"Je sais, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Si vous oubliez quelque chose, vous improviserez."

Silence dubitatif.

"Bien. Commençons !"

"Hai !"

Et la répétition commença. Il y'eut beaucoup de fautes, beaucoup de surprises, et beaucoup d'éclats de rires. Mais chut ! Rien ne sera révélé ici. Il faudra attendre que le rideau se lève. Pour la première représentation…

* * *

Et la semaine passa. Semaine plutôt chargée pour les regulars, qui devaient étudier leur script en plus des entraînements et du travail scolaire. Mais si certains furent prévoyants comme la fourmi de la fable, d'autres se comportèrent plutôt comme la cigale. El la veille de la répétition générale…

Chez Kikumaru…

"Aah ! Le prof nous a mis un contrôle demain, et il faut que j'apprenne mon texte !!"

Eiji fouillait dans ses affaires, cherchant désespérément ses cours et son script. Les trouvant enfin :

"C'est pas vraii ! Il en manque la moitié !!"

Chez Fuji…

Fuji était en train de sagement réviser ses cours, connaissant déjà son texte, ou au moins l'essentiel, quand il entendit son portable sonner.

"Allo ?"

"Fuji ! Je t'en prie, prêtes-moi tes cours et ton texte, s'il te plait !"

"Eiji ?"

"J'ai oublié mes cours et mon texte et je dois absolument les étudier pour demain !"

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas étudié avant ?"

"Ben… Je comptais profiter du dernier soir pour étudier le texte, pour que je m'en souvienne bien demain, mais le prof nous a fichu un contrôle pile pour demain !! Alors, tu peux me les prêter s'il te plait ?"

Le tensai sourit, amusé, de la négligence de la cigale (Eiji). Mais contrairement à la fourmi, Fuji est plutôt prêteur : c'est là sa moindre qualité.

"Je te les amène immédiatement."

"Merci !!!"

Fuji sonna chez l'acrobate. Ce fut une de ses sœurs qui ouvrit.

"Ah ? Fuji-kun ? Tu viens voir Eiji ?"

"Fuji !"

Bousculant sa sœur, Eiji sauta au cou de Fuji.

"Tu me les as amené ?!"

"Bien sûr. Tiens."

Il lui passa les feuilles.

"Wah ! Thank you, Fuji ! S'il te plait, tu pourras dire à Tezuka que je ne pourrais pas venir à l'entraînement ?"

"Tu comptes réviser pendant ce temps ?"

Sans écouter, Eiji lança avant de re-rentrer :

"Dis-lui que je suis de ménage ! Maintenant, je vais réviser ! A demain !"

Toujours souriant, Fuji le regarda retourner dans sa chambre sans même lui avoir demandé de rentrer ! Sa sœur était médusée. Quelle impolitesse !

"Je m'excuse pour lui, Fuji-kun. Est-ce que tu veux rentrer boire quelque chose ?"

"Non. Je vous remercie mais je n'ai pas le temps. Il faut que je rentre. Au revoir."

"Au revoir. Et merci d'être passé."

Fuji rentra chez lui. De son côté, Kikumaru passa une bonne partie de la nuit à réviser.

* * *

Le lendemain…

"Je suis crevé… fit l'acrobate dans un bâillement."

"Si tu y étais pris plus tôt, ça ne serait pas arrivé, lui reprocha gentiment son voisin de table."

"Hum… Mais au moins, je pense que j'ai réussi mon contrôle !"

"Tant mieux. Mais au fait, tu as mes feuilles ?"

"Euh…"

Gêné, l'acrobate tenta de changer de sujet.

"Le temps est beau, tu as vu ?"

"Eiji ?"

"Euh… Tu vas pas me croire, mais on a forcé mon casier et on me les a volées !"

"On a forcé ton casier et on a emporté que les feuilles ?"

"Hum hum ! C'était peut-être un tanuki ?"

Le tensai ne fut pas dupe. Le mensonge était bien trop gros !

"Tu les as oubliées ?"

Penaud, Eiji hocha la tête.

"Je les ai laissées chez moi."

"Il faudra passer les prendre après la classe."

"Si tu veux, j'y vais seul, et je te les ramène !"

"Non. Je préfère y aller avec toi pour être sûr que tu ne les oublies pas encore une fois."

Vexé, Kikumaru marmonna :

"Merci de me faire confiance, Fuji !"

Le tensai eut un léger rire.

"Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu es plutôt étourdi ces temps-ci."

Eiji ne pouvait pas le nier, et ce fut donc chose décidé : ils iraient chercher les feuilles chez Eiji après les cours.

Mais…

Le temps d'aller chez Eiji, de trouver les feuilles (qui ne devaient sûrement pas être rangées convenablement) et de revenir, suffit largement à mettre Fuji en retard pour l'entraînement de tennis. En entrant sur le court.

"Fuji… 20 tours de terrain."

Le tensai n'avait plus qu'à s'exécuter. Un retard est un retard, peu en importe la raison.

"Au fait… Où est Eiji ?"

"Il est de ménage."

"Hum…"

Le capitaine de Seigaku ne fut pas dupe.

"Dis-lui qu'il aura des tours de terrain à faire lorsqu'il reviendra."

Fuji ne répondit rien. Après l'entraînement, la répétition générale eut lieu. Malheureusement, sans les costumes, car ceux-ci ne devaient arriver que le lendemain. Les regulars savaient a peu près leur texte, et le résultat ne serait sans doute pas trop catastrophique.

Et donc, le jour de la première représentation est venu…


End file.
